Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $14 \div 3 = ~$
Solution: Let's divide ${14}$ circles into groups of $3$. We get $4$ groups of $3$ with $2$ circles leftover. $14 \div 3 = 4 \text{ R } 2$